


Letters of Love

by gaslampghost



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - World War II, Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6347845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaslampghost/pseuds/gaslampghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of letters between Alfred and Arthur during the dark days of the Second World War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

June 16, 1944

Alfred,

     I still can't believe it, you know. I've spent these last few years being so careful. I wrote to you as carefully as I could, using everything from pet names to fake names to no names at all. I don't know, I guess I allowed myself to get to the point that I began to believe. Well, don't laugh at me, but I guess I began to believe that if I was careful, and didn't get you in trouble with the censors, that somehow you would be safe. And that you would come home in one piece when this was all over. That then we could laugh at how we did it. Did I ever tell you how I explained to my Mum why we were receiving letters addressed to an "Alice" Kirkland? At least she was always a good sport about it, but of course I didn't tell her the whole truth, either. But, saying that I was just passing the letters along to your secret girlfriend, "Alice", because her parents disapproved of you...That's really a white lie, isn't it?

     Somehow, I guess I managed to forget about the war. It was like the year that I worked at that summer camp. Do you remember that year Alfred? I had to be so careful when I wrote letters home to you then, too.

     We're all waiting to see what happens next. Where will you end up. Do you have any clue?

_I always meant it when I said I love you,_

-Arthur


	2. Where to begin?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the events of Pearl Harbor, Alfred wastes no time in enlisting with the United States Army. Arthur is less than thrilled.

 

 

February 10, 1942

Alfred,

     It's been a week since you left for basic training. A long, miserable week. I hate to tell you this, but I miss you something awful. It's rained here every day since you left, which suits me just fine.

     You didn't have to enlist, you know. I'm sure that there are plenty other men that are willing to go. You're only a year away from graduating- and what will the baseball team do without you? That's the problem with you, Alfred, you act too much on impulse.

     God, I didn't think I would miss you this much. I keep hoping that I'll glance at the newspaper some morning soon, and see that peace has already been declared. That way you could come home and not get mixed up in that mess.

     Are you with friends? It seems like half of the campus enlisted the same week as you. It makes going to class all that much lonelier. The halls have been so quiet this week.

     I'm going to hold it against you that you're missing Valentine's Day this year. I want you to know that. Every holiday you miss, I'm going to hold it against you.

     I just want you to be safe. I miss you. I'm sorry. I'm sure that you'll make a wonderful soldier. The army is lucky to have you. I hope this letter gets to you, considering that I don't know your company or anything.

Please write as much as you can,

-A.K.

 

 

 

March 3, 1942

Alfred,

     I've waited as long as I can stand to. I've given you plenty of time to receive and reply to my letter. Did you get it?

     Please, write to me as soon as you get this letter. Well, after the day's maneuvers are done, anyways. I love you and miss you so much. It worries me so much to not hear anything from you in so long. I can't believe that I used to get annoyed listening to you talk every day before this. What I wouldn't give to have you talk my ear off again! I wouldn't even complain if all you wanted to talk about was baseball!

     I just wanted to let you know that having Matthew pass along my Valentine's gift does not forgive you for missing the holiday. I don't want candy, Alfred. I want you back home with me.

      I'm trying to decide what I'm going to do over spring break. I could try to head back home for the week, but home's as empty as campus right now. What, with all my brothers off in the navy. Might as well save myself the money and stay at school. Matthew mentioned a few days ago that he was planning on spending the week back on your parents' farm. I was invited along, but I don't know if I can stand sleeping in your old room for a week. I suppose that it would be better than being alone, however.

With love,

-A.K.

 

 

March 20, 1942

Alfred,

     Still no word from you. I don't believe that two of my letters could have gotten lost in the mail. I wish you would write soon. I've been so worried. What has happened to you? My mind keeps coming up with all these awful possibilities.

     You haven't found someone else to love and forgot all about me, have you? I'll be honest, I thought about asking Francis to take me to dinner the last Friday night, just to spite you. But, I didn't. That would be the wrong thing to do. I'm just upset. Believe me, I really think you're the only one in the world for me. Even when it feels like there's half a world between us. I'll wait for you- even if I'm not too happy about it.

     I finished my last mid-term exam yesterday. I don't know how well I've done on any of the, however. My mind hasn't really been able to focus much on studying. Matthew, though, seems to be studying even more. I've been spending a lot of time with him lately. We try to study together at least twice a week. To be honest, I think it's just an excuse for me to come over to your apartment. I like to think that I'm helping Matthew, though.

      I took up Matthew's invitation, by the way, to spend spring break at your folk's. It was nice. Actually sunny all week. I spent a lot of time with your dog, Sam, by the way. Do you let him sleep on the bed when you're home? Because that's exactly where he went every night I was there. I didn't mind it, though, it was nice to have the company. Maybe he misses you as much as I do.

      Did I tell you that your friend, Ivan, enlisted as well? He's going to be leaving for boot camp soon. Should I attach one of my letters to his coat? I feel as if it has a better chance of reaching you than the post system at this point!

WRITE!

From,

Your unhappy lover

               

 

April 24, 1942

Al,

     I'm really starting to feel silly mailing all these unanswered letters. Do they not allow you to write there? Are they withholding your letters until you show better behavior? That sounds like something that would happen with you. What did you do? Make a smart remark to an officer the first day you arrived?

     Please- tell me that you haven't forgotten about me! Please! Don't tell me that you've been horribly ill these last few months! At this distance, your silence is unbearable! I can't cry or scream at you to answer me. I can't storm off, angry, to my dorm and wait for you to come make up! All I can do is write these unanswered letters and go out of my mind!

      Please! Alfred, I'm begging you now, write to me! Even if it's just a request for candy or books! I just need to hear from you. I'll love you always, a fact that makes me increasingly unhappy the longer your silence persists.

     Hey - my birthday was yesterday. Remember? I was hoping to receive a letter or card from you. This is the first time since we started seeing each other that you've forgot.  I'm holding that against you too, by the way. You're up two holidays now. I don't know how you're going to make up for this when you get home.

 

 

Fort Benning, Georgia

May 20, 1942

Sweetheart,

     It's pouring the rain out and has been since morning. It sounds nice and is just right for sleeping. You know, Georgia isn't much different from Tennessee, the rain still sounds the same against the top of the roof.

     I'll try to give you an idea of what I have been up to since I left. We get up at 5:30 am, make the beds, wash up, dress, and swept the barracks. After that it's breakfast. Food's not too bad here, but it's nothing like my mama's. Did you enjoy your time with my family by the way? Old Sam has always thought that bed belonged more to him than it did me. Glad to hear that you two were able to share. Is it silly of me to think that you might have borrowed some of my clothes while there? Maybe my jacket? I hope that you did. You're welcome to anything that I own, you know, and I like the idea of you wearing my jacket on these rainy days. I'll write to Mama and have her send it along to you, if you don't already have it.

     I'm sorry that I missed your birthday. I didn't mean to, I swear! Don't worry, silly, I'll find a way to make it up to you.

     Everybody here is getting along swell, for the most part anyhow. We have one fella who makes it hard for the rest of us to get to sleep, with his loud snoring. Another fella nearly gets sick every time he thinks about the actual fighting. I feel sorry for him. I think his name is Johnny. Believe it or not, I've managed not to get into much trouble here. It is hard to hold my temper sometimes, but I'm trying to be a good soldier. The type of guy to be proud of.

     We had bayonet drill so long the other day my arms still hurt. I'm sorry if it makes my writing hard to read.

     Well, how are you getting on? I hope alright. I know that you're mad at me enlisting, but surely you understand why I had to. I sure was glad to hear from you, anyways. I don't know how many letters I'll be able to send back home to you, seeing as this is the first one I've been able to write to you since I left home. They say that our training is being sped-up. That they want us rolled out into the field as soon as possible. It hasn't given me much free-time. But getting to read your letters makes me feel a little bit closer to home. Please keep sending them.

     I'm sorry, but I have to leave you now. Lights go out at 9pm and it's getting about that time now. Give Matthew a hug for me, would ya? Keep your grades up, too. I'll need somebody back home to help me catch up when this war is over.

Take care of yourself,

-Your loving soldier

 

 

June 7, 1942

     Nothing to do so will write you a few lines. Today is about as perfect a day as you could ask for, but there isn’t any place to go, and couldn’t get a pass to go if there was.

     I guess I shouldn't complain too much. I've gotten word that we'll all be on the move here soon enough.  They're sending up to Indiantown Gap for some more prep. I think they'll be shipping us off soon. I'll try to keep you as up to date as possible about my address.

    How did your final exams go? Do you have your grades by now? Did you make the Dean's list again? I never did understand how you always managed to make it. I would try my best, but that one C always managed to sneak into my grades. Haha.

     I got paid on Thursday. I'm including $10 with this letter. Please take it and go out some Friday night. Have some fun- have a good dinner. Does that help put me back in your good graces?           

Lovingly,

-Al

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope that you're not too lost if you've found your way here. Haha.  
> This has been a little pet plot bunny of mine for the last few months and, finally I've got up the nerve to try writing it! I hope that you find it interesting and I promise to do my best to update promptly.


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

June 20, 1942

Alfred,

     Please mail your future letters to my mother's home. I am going to be staying there for the summer. Or at least a couple months of it. But either way, your letters will be more likely to reach me at that address now than my school one.

     Don't worry, I can still pass along your letter's to Alice as well. (I can't wait until you get home. I have so much to tell you about how _that_ has gone over among us all. Let's just say that your brother is very amused at how I've been roped into this system. I'd lecture you the wisdom of this, and how upset _Alice's_ mother will be if she finds out. But I can't think of anything better to offer you.)

      I hope that you are fine and in good health. I know that you haven't asked for anything yet, but I thought that maybe some comic books would help you pass some time? That is, if you have any free time to read them. I'm sending along two superman ones. I wasn't sure if that the ones you like or not, but I guess you can pass them along to another soldier if they're not.       

Your friend,

\- Arthur

 

 

 

June 20, 1942

Alfred,

     In Pennsylvania now? What do you think of it? This is the first time that you've been above the Madison-Dixon line, isn't it? I bet the weather is perfect. I know I always loved Massachusetts this time of year. (Not that anyone would ever be able to make me go back. I'm rather attached to Tennessee now.)

     I didn't make the Dean's list this time, don't be too disappointed in me. The life of an English major can be hard when your best friend is doing stupid stuff and distracting you from studying. Summer is going well. Went back home and took up my usual job at the newspaper office. Thank you for the money, but please don't keep sending it. I'm sure that you need it more than I do. I used it to take Matthew out for an end of the semester celebration. (It was the only way that I could take your money without feeling guilty).

     I didn't take your jacket when I spent the week at your house-but I guess you ended up writing to your mother anyways didn't you? She sent it Matthew, who then passed it along to me. Honestly, Alfred-

     That's sweet. It's too warm to wear it now, of course, but if you're not home by this fall? I'll wear it every day, then.

     Tell me more about your friends there. You have made friends now, haven't you? I bet you have- you probably befriended at least half the men before the end of the first day. I don't know how you do that, Alfred. You're just so social, I guess.

I'm sorry, but it's time for me to go to work. I love you,

-AK

               

 

_Undated_

Alfred,

     Happy birthday! I hope that this package gets to you in time and in one piece! (I hope that you're allowed to have this much candy on your base!)

     Please write back as soon as you can- and tell me that you had a good birthday? Better yet, write back to me and say that this is the only birthday that you'll be spending away from home?

I love you- always!

-AK

 

 

July 5, 1942

A good evening to you my darling,

     I ate every piece of that candy you sent and nearly was sick because of it yesterday. But it was worth it, I had a good birthday, everything considered. Maybe this will the only one spent away from home? Maybe it will just be the first of many. I'm sorry, darling, but I have no way of telling you which it will be.

    Pennsylvania is nice, but I wouldn't say that there is much to be excited about here. Although, I did manage to be the lucky dog with a pass yesterday.  The town isn't really anything real different than the ones back home, but they had it decorated up real nice yesterday and there was a little 4th of July party going on. They all made me feel real welcome there, too, which was nice. Got to have the first slice of apple pie since I left home for school last fall. I don't have the words to tell ya how good it tasted.

    The summer is going along swell, I suppose. I hope the feeling is the same for you. I think that I'm starting to develop a nice tan. It's a lot better thank some of the other fellas here, I can tell you that. Poor David (He's the boy from New York) is so sunburnt, I'm surprise that they haven't sent him off to the hospital.

     I guess I should tell ya a little bit about some of the guys round here. First there's David from New York. He's a bit of a private fellow and didn't really want to get to know any of us at first. Shy, I guess is the best way to say it. That didn't last too long, though. I started inviting him to every card game and picture showing we had around here. I mean, it was the least I could do for my bunk-mate, right? Before you know it, David's one of the rest of us.

     Then there's Johnny. I think I've mentioned him already before. He's the fella that can't stand the thought of fighting for real. He's not that bad in the drills and it's not the guns that bother him. But don't let the boy (He's just 18) see blood! He damn near faints every time! I guess I've sorta become his older brother or something- he seems to follow me around a lot. I don't mind, though. Johnny's pretty good company. Real smart- a math genius, honestly! He's from out Florida, by the way.

     Then there's Kenny. He's the oldest of our bunch- in his mid 30's. He's got two little girls back home and a wife. She sends him pictures and treats (last week it was a dozen cookies!) about every month. Kenny's a great guy- and I'm not just saying that because he shares his food. Haha. He's from Tennessee too and it took us no time to start talking. I guess we annoyed the other two pretty good at first- anything about farming, hunting, or fishing has been banned in our bunk now.

     That more or less sums up the guys I bunk with. Maybe in another letter I'll tell you about some of the other fellows around here. I think I've gotten to the point of knowing everyone's name if nothing else.

                Well, it's time for your handsome (ha ha!) soldier to go to bed now.

Always,

Al

 

 

July 16, 1942

Alfred,

     I just want to thank you for the postage stamps you sent back to me with your last letter. It's amazing how many of those things I've gone through lately. I'll try to get my hands on some new comic books for you as soon as I can.

     I just wanted to tell you that everyone is doing well. I went to visit Matthew and your mother just last week. Everything is fine there, at least as fine as it can be this year. Your mother did mention that she didn't think the apple trees would do much this year, but there are plenty of black berries coming up. I guess it evens out? I suppose that Matthew has already wrote to you complaining on how useless a farm hand I was during my visit. I really did try, Alfred, but I know that you would have just laughed to see me. I think I wasted more of Matthew's time than anything.

     My brothers managed to come home for a few weeks. It was wonderful to have them back in those for those days! I hadn't realized just how big and empty the house was with just me and my Mum there!  They went back to their ships today and I think my Mother's a little heartbroken. Do you wish that you had joined the navy instead, Alfred, or are you happy in the army?

     Alice couldn't find the time to write to you before I mailed this letter out, but she wants you to know that she loves you and she's happy that you had a good birthday.

Always your friend,

-Arthur

 

 

July 23, 1942

My Dearest One,

     I'm moving again. England this time. I guess they've decided that we're ready to fight. We leave out in a few days and there is a lot to do in that short of time. I hope you'll forgive me for the small letter. Could you do me a favor and wait to mail any of your letters until after I've gotten my newest address? I'll probably pass it along to Mathew and my Momma first (I'm sorry- it's nothing against you, dear, but Momma worries enough about me as it is. So she gets the first letter home).

    Don't worry about me too much. I'm heading out with all my buddies and, well, this is the part that I signed up for- isn't it? I'm honestly a bit more excited than nervous. Afterall- I've never been to England before! I hope that its a nice place. I've never been on a ship before (a fishing boat- yes. But I'm sure that a ship is different that that. Maybe not. I guess I'll have to find out).

Here's to hoping no one is sea-sick!

-Alfred


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

Aug. 12 1942

England

 Hi Honey,

 Just finished a letter to Momma and now can write to my sweetheart.

     Well, sugar, I arrived in England in one piece- but a few pounds lighter I suppose. I was sick as a dog the whole trip over. I'd complain about it, but I didn't get much sympathy from the fellas and I don't think I'd get much from you either so I might as well just save my paper. You should have started back classes again- how is that going? Did Matthew go back to school, too? He's been avoiding the question. I trust you- please don't let my brother do anything regrettable like drop out of school while I'm away!

     They've got us staying in a little town called Beaminster, I think. It's different. Not bad at all- just different. But that shouldn't be a surprise, should it? I mean, we're in England now!  The folks here seem nice enough, not that I've spent too much time getting to know them yet.  I don't know if I'll get the chance to, honestly. But I guess that's for Uncle Sam to decide, not me. The weather here is a funny thing. I don't think it can make up its mind on any given day. It can go from rainy to windy to sunny in a matter of a few hours. It's cooler here than it is back home too- but I'm not going to complain about that!  I don't think I'm allowed to tell ya much about what I've been doing from here on out. So please, fill your letter with stories from your day! That way I can have something to comment on and fill up a letter. By the way, I meant to ask my Momma, but would it be possible to send me a newspaper now and again? Or maybe just parts of one? Just a little something to let me know what's going on back home?

     Well, David's complaining that my lamp is keeping him awake ( ** _some_** people think that it's gotta be completely dark in order to sleep) so I have to leave you now.

Do you dream about me sometimes? Because I dream about you.

-Alfred

 

 

 

 

Sept. 15, 1942

Alfred,

     You're letter came in the mail yesterday. I wasn't going to reply.

     But you’re the only person I know of that would write 'souvenir envelope and letter bundle straight from England!' instead of a return address. Honestly, Alfred. I don't know what I'm going to do with you half the time. So, I guess, you've won my forgiveness again this time. Besides, I suppose that you were punished enough by getting sick. Serves you right. What business do you have being on a boat to England, anyways? What business do you have in this war, anyways? Why did you feel like it was your job? Why did you enlist? Why did you leave me? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? **Why!!!!!!!!!!**

Sept. 17, 1942

     Matthew is taking classes this fall, so don't worry about him. I don't think he would drop out anyways, but I'll keep an eye on him for you. Besides, he's my friend too. I wouldn't let him leave even if you said it was ok. Especially if you were to say that he should run off and do something stupid like you.

     I wasn't sure if you wanted your mom to be the one sending you the newspapers or me. Since I have decided to forgive you for the moment, I'll do it. Besides, I get the papers for free. No sense in making your mother buy them. Did she tell you about the sweet thing she did? The day before classes started, she took Matthew and I out to eat. Maybe it wasn't much to her, but it was very kind. You know, Alfred, you have a really good family- they've been very nice to me this year.

     School seems to be off to a good start, although I swear that there are less people here now than what there was in May. I can't really tell where they disappeared to, because all the seats in my classes are still taken. Did Matthew tell you that all night sports games have been canceled for the year? Can't risk having that many lights on at night anymore.  You might be interested in that bit of news.

What have you been doing? Are you behaving yourself?

-A.K.

 

 

 

 

November 18 1942

Somewhere in North Africa       

Dearest,

     Although, I suppose I don't have the right to call you dearest, seeing how much time it's been since my last letter. And how many holidays am I up to now? Are you still holding them against me? It's ok if you are- it's not like I can change your mind on the best of days, let alone when I'm on the other side of the world. So, it's ok if you're mad at me. But, please- still write! Over here, giving a man a letter is like a starving man walking into a feast. We read them over and over again until the paper curls at the edges. Honestly, dear, I think some men here would give up breathing if it meant hearing from their loved ones a little more often.

     You must've been having a bad day when you wrote your last letter to me. Is that why you filled up an entire page with 'why?!' over and over again? Well, why. I guess that's a good question. I guess I shouldn't have just assumed that you would know and understand either, huh? How can I explain it without sounding like an enlistment poster, myself? Do you remember how angry I was when the news about Pearl Harbor reached us? That's why I enlisted. If they feel like they can just attack Pearl- what's going to stop them from attacking New York? or DC? Or Tennessee for that matter? I'm going to stop them. (Not alone, of course. I'm not superman). It's our job to make sure that kids like Kenny's little girls or Johnny's kid brother don't have to live in fear of a bomb falling on top of them like the kids in England do. And, honey, you have to understand, if every fella stayed home just because his sweetie didn't want him to go off to war- then the war would be coming to us. Even closer to us than Pearl Harbor.

     You might have noticed the change in location of this letter than my last. We got our orders to pack up and move again about **{(censor cut)}**  so thankfully I got your letter before leaving. I don't know if it would have found me out here or not.

     The sea was very wild and I found the food on the boat to be even more unbearable this time than the last. The fellas might have been a little more nice about it this time- because I certainly wasn't the only one sick. We almost lost Harvis the first day (I don't know if I mentioned him or not? He's a real tall, skinny guy. Kenny's been calling him the beanpole). He about fell off the side of the ship in all the tossing and movement. That was an awful night, let me tell you.

     Well, anyway, we landed safe. Well. Actually. I don't know what I can get away with telling you, but I don't want to lie to you neither. Let's just say that getting from the boat to where I'm sitting at right now was a battle. Honestly. We all got our first taste of what'll be like from here on out. I don't know how Johnny's going to make it- he didn't speak much for the first few days after we landed.

     Do you think you could get me a comic book or something to give him? Just something to make him feel normal again? Although, I don't know how normal we can make it around here. We have a tent set up and we're all sleeping on the ground. Ground feels different here by the way. That's not really something that you think about until you try sleeping on it.

     At any rate honey, I am feeling fine, although a little scared once in a while, but I guess I will get use to it. Hundreds of others are plenty scared here too, even more than me. I love you and want to come back to you, please always remember that.

From, the love of your life

-Alfred


End file.
